


N022: The Unhappy Prince

by Rhion



Series: Lurking in the Shadows [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhion/pseuds/Rhion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just can't seem to have things go your way, and so yell it out to everyone in range. Sorta ties into Lurking in the Shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N022: The Unhappy Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Me no own, you no sue

The sound was sharp, and harsh, fit to wake the dead. Caspian cracked an eyelid open, wincing, knowing it was his turn to deal with the issue, and most days he didn't have a problem with that. But Rilian was teething, and was at that age where his little lungs could pack a punch. Rolling out of their bed, he went to go grab his beautiful precious son.

His arms waving, hands curled into perfect little fists, Rilian with his shock of downy black fuzz, fussed, announcing to the world and all who could hear – That He Was Not Happy.

Smiling, tired down at him, "I hear and obey my little Prince." Scooping him into his arms, Caspian pressed the boy to his bare chest, stroking his back, "But I despair of ever having a full nights sleep ever again, so if perchance," cuddling him, Caspian slipped the side of his knuckle into Rilian's mouth allowing his son to gum on him the way only a loving parent does, "do you think it may be possible for this teething to be done soon?"

Dark eyes, so dark Caspian wasn't entirely sure if they were dark brown like his own, or a deep deep sapphire like Susan's, blinked his fussing settling. Rocking Rilian as he moved out into the sitting room of the family's suit, Caspian sat near the fire, in his deep chair, propping his feet up on the stool, humming under his breath for Rilian. Hopefully Susan hadn't been woken by tonight's disturbance, she needed all the sleep she could get after wrangling with a Telmarine Lord who took issue with her being so powerful.

Two years into Susan's reign as Queen of Narnia, and a year into Queen of Telmar, did tend to be difficult still despite the progress made on both ends. Not that Caspian didn't have troubles with the Narnians as well, but the Narnians were far more open and hopeful for change as a whole, while the Lords…

"Rilian, you must promise me to not let your mother and I's hard work go to waste," rubbing noses with the baby, knowing that Rilian couldn't understand him all that well yet, but his son's face wrinkled, and he gurgled, "because it has been very hard, lifting the pall that hangs over our peoples. You are proof of the bridge, and my son, you are my… precious… child."

There was a rustle, Susan standing in the doorway, leaning her shoulder on it, wearing his discarded shirt, "A child of no man, a child of no woman, rather a child from children of a country," she whispered, coming over to them.

Caspian smiled, tilting his face so that he could rub his cheek into her palm, "Hmmyes, as you say –"

Rilian twisted his head, and squawked, seemingly upset at the lack of attention, "Maah!"

"Oh, oh, oh," cooing, Susan sat in Caspian's lap awkwardly, wrapping her arms around both of them, "Ah you are a very unhappy prince, aren't you my little man?"

"Yes, yes I am unhappy, I would much rather lay down with my family, than be their chair," grumbling.

"Caspian."

"Hmph?" grunting, tipping his head back closing his eyes.

A kiss, "There's nothing little about you, so then," another kiss, then Susan took Rilian from him one handed, and grabbing his wrist, "let's go ahead and see if we can get that full night's sleep for you."


End file.
